


Ticklish

by flickawhip



Series: Jeff Hardy Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jeff loves to tease you...





	Ticklish

\- “How the hell did you eat that entire burger?”  
\- Jeff sounds both impressed and surprised  
\- “I just like proving you wrong.”  
\- You can’t help smirking  
\- Laughing at his little eyebrow raise  
\- You’ve been walking home for a little while  
\- Now, almost home  
\- He begins to tease you  
\- Stroking your back  
\- Your hip  
\- “Stop that! It tickles...”  
\- He sighs  
\- He does stop  
\- You smile when he lets you inside  
\- Move to kiss him softly  
\- Smile at his slight groan into the kiss  
\- “So... bed?”  
\- He sounds hopeful  
\- You can’t help but smile  
\- “Sure...”  
\- A pause  
\- “No tickling though...”  
\- He laughs softly  
\- Clearly amused  
\- “Okay, deal... no tickling.”


End file.
